Conventionally, a cell aggregate is formed by culturing an adherent cell and a non-adherent cell.
Patent document 1 discloses a method for forming a neural stem cell aggregate in which a tissue including a pluripotent neural stem cell is suspended in a culture medium containing at least one kind of a stem cell growth factor and disseminated to and cultured in a container for forming a neural stem cell aggregate. Herein, the container for forming a neural stem cell aggregate has a non-aqueous cured coating layer on an inner surface thereof and is manufactured by coating an inner surface of a container with an aqueous resin to form an aqueous resin coating layer and subsequently curing the aqueous resin coating layer to be modified into an non-aqueous cured coating layer. Furthermore, a copolymer of 2-methacryloyloxyethylphosphorylcholine and another monomer (for example, butyl methacrylate, etc.) is illustrated for an aqueous resin.
However, when an adherent cell is cultured by such a container for forming a neural stem cell aggregate, adhesion of the adherent cell is inhibited by a non-aqueous cured coating layer, and as a consequence, the adherent cell is killed, which causes a problem that it is not possible to form a cell aggregate of adherent cells.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-220205